Fooling Arnold
by heradeiia
Summary: One afternoon, Helga has a plan. A plan that will make Arnold kiss her. But how will she do it? Will it work? Read and find out! Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

"Fooling Arnold"

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I own is this fic.

****

Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first "Hey Arnold!" fic. I really, really hope you would enjoy reading it and will review afterwards. Now please give me a promise: If you start reading this first chapter, please continue reading the next chapters. Okay? Now enjoy!

****

Reviews: Yes, please—but no flames. J 

****

Summary: One afternoon, Helga made a plan. Plans that will make Arnold kiss her. But will she make it? Will it work? Find out!

****

P.S. Oh! And BTW, if there are bad grammars in all of the chapters, just ignore it.

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 1- The Plan

"Hello Phoebe, can you help me out for something?" Helga asked, twirling her finger in the telephone cord nervously.

"Sure, Helga but what is it?" Phoebe answered in the receiver of her phone while getting a notepad in her neat and organized desk.

"Um…okay, it's like this…can you come with me and go to Madam Rosmerta's?" 

"Why?" Phoebe asked, her brow furrowed. 

"Because…do you know what I mean about Arnold…the way I…like him?"

"Yes."

"Since you know it already I just wanted you to come with me to buy a potion that'll change my appearance into Ruth and then—you know," Helga said.

"Kiss you? Helga, are you crazy? You are changing your physical appearance into Ruth? What if she passes by and saw a person that looks exactly like her?" Phoebe asked with a tone that makes Helga nervous.

"Please Phoebe, you're my only hope," Helga said in her most sincere voice.

Phoebe sighed loudly and said, "Okay, Helga."

"Thanks Phoebe, meet you in your house by 15 minutes," Helga said, hanging the phone.

Helga sighed dreamily and said, holding Arnold's picture in her chest, closing her eyes. "At last I can touch those adorable lips with great love and passion but then…I'm not…Helga."

She put out the dreamy face she had and exchange it with a sad look.

'If only he would know that the girl that kisses him is me,' she thought desperately. 'Why, oh, why can't I make my mouth shut everytime he's there, helping me.'

Helga dressed up and headed straight for Phoebe's house. She knocked the door of Phoebe's house.

"Hi, Helga. Are you ready?" Phoebe asked.

Helga nodded. They walked together and when they arrive at Madam Rosmerta's potion shop, Helga nodded at Phoebe. They entered the shop and instead of a door, they passed through a purple curtain with gold and silver stars and moons on it. 

"Good afternoon, Helga and Phoebe," a voice said that made Helga and Phoebe jump. 

They looked around and saw Madam Rosmerta sitting in a big, comfortable chair.

"What do you want, my dear?" She asked, her eyes looking at Helga. 

"Um…er…ah, do you have a potion that will change my—appearance into someone else?"

"Yes, yes, my dear, I have all of the Polyjuice potion's ingredients but there is one ingredient that I don't have," Madam Rosmerta said in a scary voice that makes Helga and Phoebe shiver.

"What was it, Madam?" Helga asked.

"A piece of hair or a finger nail of the person you're changing to and then I will be the one to make the Polyjuice potion for you, my dear," She said softly but still scary. 

"Um…okay but, how much is the bottle of the Polyjuice potion?" Helga asked, not sure on what she is saying. 

"10 dollars, my dear and—" She paused.

"And what?" Helga asked 

"And if you give the ingredient I'm asking for you earlier than four days, I'll make it 7 bucks," Madam Rosmerta said.

"Yes, Madam Rosmerta and…thanks," Helga and Phoebe smiled at her.

-----ooOoo-----

"But Helga, how will you get a piece of hair from Ruth?" Phoebe asked when both of them were walking in the street.

"I've got a plan," Helga said, grinning at Phoebe.

Helga told the plan to Phoebe.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: That's all for Chapter 1, folks! Too short, huh? Well, don't worry, Chapter 2 is up already. And remember you have a promise. J 

****

Disclaimer: Oh! I almost forgot, I don't own the Polyjuice Potion, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. She is the author of the Harry Potter books and believe me, her books are so nice. 

-----ooOoo-----


	2. Chapter 2

"Fooling Arnold"

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, "Hey Arnold," etc., etc., etc.… I don't even own the Polyjuice Potion, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter books.

****

Author's Notes: This is chapter two readers! Thanks for reading the first chapter. And if you want to e-mail me, then e-mail me! My address is clanara_clear@hotmail.com. 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 2- Mission Accomplished

Helga told Phoebe her plan.

"You're a genius, Helga," Phoebe squeaked.

Helga smiled at her best friend. When they passed by Arnold's house, she shivered. 

'I can't believe to how serious I am,' Helga thought.

-----ooOoo-----

"Hi, Helga," Phoebe said when it is lunch break at P.S.118 at the next day. 

"Hello, Phoebe. I—I'm still not sure if I can do it," Helga said, staring at her food, still not touching it.

"Why? You seem excited yesterday and now, you are nervous?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"You're right Phoebe," Helga sighed. "Wish me luck," Helga said, standing up from the table with her tray. 

"Good luck, Helga," Phoebe said with a look of bravery in her face.

Helga walked toward Ruth's table.

"Hi, Ruth," Helga said nervously.

"Oh, hi Helga. Sit down, sit down," Ruth said, smiling at her.

Helga sat beside her. They began to eat.

"Nice shoes you got there, Ruth," Helga said, putting her head below the table to see Ruth's shoes. Ruth did the same.

"Oh, this shoes is from my aunt, she works at Hong Kong—" Ruth continued to babble about her shoes.

Helga put her left hand behind her back and made thumbs up for Phoebe.

"—And when she went in to a mall, she saw this shoes then she—ouch!" Phoebe got a hair from Ruth's head. She hid quickly into one corner when Ruth turned her head around.

"Who's that?" Ruth asked Helga. 

Helga began to panic so she said quickly, "Uh, maybe it's just a kid that liked your hair and then the kid pulled one to make it for some hair project and then—oh no!" (She said the "Oh no!" with an exaggerated voice.)

"What'sa matter, Helga?" Ruth asked with concern.

"I'm going to miss a class from Mr. Simmons, bye Ruth," She said with a smile.

Helga rushed to the cafeteria door and when she closed it, she saw Phoebe waiting for her in the drinking fountain.

Phoebe has a grin on her face. She gets a really small jar in her pocket and handed it to Helga. Helga examined the jar with a smile and she gave it back to Phoebe. She grinned evilly while rubbing her hands together and said, "Good job, Phoebe. But we're still not finished."

-----ooOoo-----

Hey, football head!" Helga called to Arnold after there class to Mr. Simmons. 

"What, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Ruth said to me at lunch a while ago if you want to hang out with her tomorrow at the ice cream parlor," Helga answered in a cool way.

"Really? What time?" Arnold asked with excitement at his voice.

"Four in the afternoon. If you want, I will tell her for you that you are available," Helga said. She saw Arnold smile at her then she tried to make a grumpy look and said in a grumpy voice, "Football head."

Arnold waved at Helga and went to his best friend, Gerald.

"Mission accomplished," Helga said, beaming at her surroundings. 

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: So, did ya guys like it? E-mail or review me and tell me what you think of this I-don't-know-if-it-is-a-good-fic. Thanks for reading! I really, really appreciated it. And hey! I already posted the next chapter. But I'm going to post the finale in a later date but if I received a lot of reviews; I can post it tomorrow if you want. (That's my style; I already posted all of the chapters in one day but the finale is always the late one to make all of you suffer.)

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	3. Chapter 3

Fooling Arnold

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo----- **Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'm going to say that I don't own Hey Arnold, etc., etc.

****

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one and chapter two! Now all I need is more reviews so I can post the next chapter soon or even tomorrow. So you now know what to do! Please R+R! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 3- The Polyjuice Potion

"Hello Phoebe, meet me at the park in 15 minutes," Helga said in the phone.

"Okay, Helga. Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"Yes. Bye Phoeb," Helga hung the phone. She started to get herself ready.

-----ooOoo-----

Later at the park…

Helga waited at the bench for her best friend. After what seemed to be 2 minutes, Phoebe arrived and asked Helga, "Am I late?"

"No, not at all. Where can I take the potion?" Helga asked.

"There; in the bush," Phoebe said, pointing her finger somewhere near the park's fountain.

They walked together toward the bush in silence. Helga took out the potion (which she got the day before) and began to drink it. She had a weird feeling, then after thirty seconds, the weird sensation ended and then—

"Yuck! I didn't realized Ruth had a big mole near her nose!" Helga said, disgusted at her own appearance—well actually, _Ruth's _appearance. 

Phoebe giggled and said, "Well, you got to get used to Ruth's body and you didn't realized you had Ruth's voice too, _Ruth._"

"Hey! Don't call me Ruth!" Helga protested. "I—can't—believe—I—got—Ruth's—voice."

This time, Phoebe laughed. "We better go Ruth (Helga glared at her), you'll get late." 

They walked together. Helga stood in front of the door of the ice cream parlor and then she said, "Phoebe, wish me luck."

"Good luck Ruth," Phoebe said. 

And instead of glaring at her friend's encouragement, she smiled at her, "After the potion where's of, promise you'll call me by my proper name?" 

"Sure Ruth," Phoebe said, half-smiling, half-laughing. 

When Helga entered the ice cream parlor, she sat down in a chair and waited for Arnold. She saw someone enter the shop and she looked who was it.

'He's here,' she thought, 'Oh my god.'

"Hi, Ruth. Sorry I'm late," Arnold said, sitting in the chair Helga saved for him.

"No, you're not late, Arnold," Helga said, gazing at him lovingly. Arnold smiled at her.

"What ice cream do you like, Ruth?" Arnold asked looking at the Menu the waiter gave him. 

Helga shrugged lovely and said to Arnold, "I don't know, what do you like?"

"What if we share the Banana Bonanza? That's the best and it's big so we need to share it," Arnold answered to Helga, which of course he thought was Ruth.

"That's fine," Helga said to him. 

While they were eating their ice cream, they talked about school and other stuff.

"You know Ruth, I really like you," Arnold said, smiling at Helga.

"And I like you too," Helga said, smiling. She saw Arnold close his eyes and leaning to kiss her then she did the same. When their lips were together, Helga had the feeling again; the feeling she had when she drank the potion.

'Oh, my,' she thought, 'the potion is wearing off!' 

After three seconds, she's Helga again. The Helga that looks so plain and boyish and a worried look on the face.

"Helga?" Arnold yelled, his eyes wide in disbelief.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Note: Cliffhanger!!! Wahahahahahaha! Good one isn't it? I'm only going to post the next chapter (The final chapter) only if I receive reviews! That's what I'm going to do for my other stories; I'll going to post all of the chapters in one day except for the finale and the finale only shows up when I receive a lot of reviews! Thank you so much for reading!

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	4. Chapter 4

Fooling Arnold

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Note: Thankyou!!!!!!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!! I know you guys hated the cliffhanger but I want to do it that way to make you suffer…hehehe (I hope you didn't BANG your computer screen because of the cliffhanger). I put the cliffhanger at the end so that people would review and guess what? It worked! I'm going to do that in my other fics too, hehe…

I thought I'd just receive a few reviews (like five) but no, I received twice as much as I expected. Thanks! I know Helga is a bit OOC but I think the fic is better that way, right? 

And I also had a **favorite review**, it's **from Brianna Darknight the Angel of **(Sorry if I got your name wrong). Thanks for your review, okay? 

And **for the guy/girl **(I forgot the name) who said I'm stupid: This is MY fic and I will do it MY way. Got it?

****

For Mikey Flores: Bakit "diyosko" lang yung sinabi mo sa review?! Daya mo! E-mail mo ako pag meron kang bagong fic, ha? (That's Tagalog, the Filipino language and I just wanted to write to him in that language since he is a Filipino too. Right, Mikey?) 

Thanks again for the reviews! And now for the Finale…

****

P.S. If you're going to flame this fic, don't review, e-mail or tell me 'cause I'm having a stomach flu if I see those words. I think I need to keep my mouth shut now, I remembered that you are craving to see the next chapter, hehe.

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 4- Cry

"Wha--what do you mean 'Helga'? Of course I'm Ruth!" Helga said in her most innocent voice.

"Helga, don't fool me. I know it's you—but…why?" Arnold asked. 

Helga closed her eyes in horror then sighed loudly. "Because—Arnold?"

"What?" Arnold said in a serious tone. 

"I've been waiting for a long time to tell you this," She said, almost crying. "That, I—I've—I…I l—liked you—"

Arnold raised one eyebrow then Helga suddenly finished her unfinished sentence, "—like you."

"And I like you—as a _friend_," Arnold said clearly. "I know you are nice in the inside and a nice friend to be with. I think it's better this way. Helga, don't be mad. I really like you to be one of my _best_ friends like Gerald." 

But Helga couldn't take it any more then she cried and left the ice cream parlor. Arnold watched her go and he shook his head sadly and also left the ice cream parlor. He walked slowly, not bothering where he is going and then he began to sing:

(**Author's Note: **To make it more romantic, I'm going to put a song in this fic. I don't own the song, it is owned by Mandy Moore. The title is "Cry"…okay, please continue.)

__

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon 

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by your self

Staring up at the dark, gray sky

I was changed…

In places no one will find 

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Arnold looked at his surroundings. He realized that he was surrounded with trees. But still continues to sing:

__

It was late in September

And I've seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at the dark, gray sky

I was changed…

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside 

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry…

In the Pataki residence…

Helga lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then began to sing:

__

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you 

I wanted to make your everything

Alright…

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon…

In the forest where Arnold is…

(Arnold continued to sing after he thought of Helga)

__

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Baby, cry

Moment that I saw you cry…

Arnold wiped a tear from his face.

At Helga's room…

Helga was thinking of Arnold, crying in the middle of no where and then she sang again:

__

I think I saw you cry

A moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you,

I wanted to know you…

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Note: Hello again people! Does the song go with the story? Tell me your answer in your review. If you're going to flame, don't review.

Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, Arnold lives in a city and then he arrived in a forest but that's still possible…I guess. And thanks for reading chapters 1,2,3 and 4! And if you review, please tell me what chapter you like most, I just wanted to know. Thanks again!

I think I'm going to make another fic…(The sequel of this fic). I'm not sure for the title yet but it's about Arnold, meeting his parents but maybe that will be finished in a week or so. Please read it! And I'm going to do my cliffhanger style again to make you suffer (again)…hehe.

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo----- 


End file.
